The invention relates to a content management system for managing content such as still images and moving images, a management content generating method, a management content play back method, and a recording medium.
Conventionally, systems are known which, by capturing (imaging) printed matter or the like having predetermined markers using an information terminal such as a smart phone, display the captured printed matter or the like on a monitor of the information terminal and which use Augmented Reality (AR) techniques for playing back content, such as predetermined videos or music, in the display portion of the printed matter or the like displayed on the monitor of the information terminal.
In addition, Patent Document 1 (JP 2006-127476) discloses a method for managing a library of images, an index print having a plurality of images and memory tags corresponding to the images, and a read and write device which reads information from the memory tags and writes information to the memory tags.
Patent Document 2 (JP 2007-189324) discloses a still image extraction system for extracting still image data from among moving image data and Patent Document 3 (JP H9-22469) discloses an image processing device generating reference image data, which is a small amount of data, from moving image data.